Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat F
Heat F of Banter Wars was the sixth episode of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the sixteenth of September 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Burnt waffle machine.png|Burnt Waffle Machine Eviscator.png|Eviscerator Faceitous goose.png|Facetious Goose Next quest please.png|Leonardo Mistre bumbles.png|Bumbles Spyder.jpg|Spyder Boomslang.png|Boomslang Karnibob.png|Karinabob Eliminators Bumbles vs Leonardo Leonardo starts off very well attacking the bumbling walkerbot. Leonardo attacks the side and causes severe damage. Bumbles tries to turn around to defend itself from the relentless attacks from Leonardo, this works to its favour as Leonardo's axe joint starts to smoke. Bumbles manages to cut the top section of Leonardo's weapon and soon cuts off the rest of the axe. Leonardo, now weaponless, shoved Bumbles onto the floor flipper where the two robots are flipped and made immobile. Observabot cleans up the mess afterwards as the match goes to a judges decision and Bumbles is announced as winner for damage. Winner: Bumbles Facetious Goose vs Karinabob Karinabob attacks Facetious Goose first with the scoop weapon but ends up flipping itself which caused Facetious Goose to flip Karinabob about and eventually over. Karinabob attacks once again but is dominated by Facetious Goose who flips it about a few times. Facetious Goose constantly attacks Karinabob with Karinabob being unable to attack back, in fact Facetious Goose almost flipped Karinabob out of the arena. It eventually goes to a judges decision and it easily goes to Facetious Goose. Winner: Facetious Goose Spyder vs Boomslang Boomslang smaches into Spyder but is insantly overturned. Spyder shunts Boomslang across the arena and into a side wall, however, Boomslang's drum like blade severes two of Spyder's flipping arms causing Spyder to charge into Boomslang some more and soon leaves it to be counted out. Boomslang tries to self right but has a problem doing so, until it was helped out by Spyder. Spyder gets underneath Boomslang but is unable to do anything, the two are almost counted out with Boomslang moving extremely sluggishly. The two slowly waltz around eachother, until Observabot splits the two, only for Spyder to come back for the attack. Spyder manages to get it self up onto Boomslang where it is shredded and eventually knocked immobile. Winner: Boomslang Eviscerator vs Burnt Waffle Machine Burnt Waffle Machine started off extremely well, using its weapon to attack and quickly flip Eviscerator. The Observabot tries to help Eviscerator self right but has trouble doing so as Burnt Waffle Machine prevents it from doing so, after some time it finally helps it out. Eviscerator starts attacking Burnt Waffle Machine again but ends up getting on top of Burnt Waffle Machine's weapon and is toppled again. Burnt Waffle Machine attacks the underneath of Eviscerator and gets stuck itself by impaling the ground. Eviscerator is soon counted out and Burnt Waffle Gaming survives. Winner: Burnt Waffle Machine Round two Boomslang vs Burnt Waffle Machine As soon as Boomslang hit Burnt Waffle Machine it was sent flying through the air and across the arena. Boomslang visously attacks Burnt Waffle Machine and heavily damages it and rips parts of the weaponry away. Boomslang manages to pin Burnt Waffle Machine to the arena wall where it was attacked by the Observabot who tips Boomslang onto its back. Boomslang is put back onto its wheels where it tries to attack the battered Burnt Waffle Machine but is unable to due to its shape. Eventually Boomslang manages to pit Burnt Waffle Machine. Winner: Boomslang Bumbles vs Facetious Goose Before Bumbles even had a chance to attack Facetious Goose, Facetious Goose had gotten in and started flipping Bumbles about before eventually toppling it. Facetious Goose starts pushing Bumbles across the arena and onto the drop zone where Bumbles is hit by a large fridge that sends the walkerbot flying. Bumbles is back on its legs but is pursued by Facetious Goose who attacks it once more. Facetious Goose flips Bumbles, who is almost knocked immobile, onto its back where it is counted out. Winner: Facetious Goose Heat Final Boomslang smashes into Facetious Goose but topples over immediately. Facetious Goose flips Boomslang over but sufferes heavy damage to the side of the robot as a result, the two become locked together in a pushing battle. Facetious Goose flips but misses Boomslang, who in turn, destroys Facetious Goose's flipper. Controversially Observabot attacks Boomslang tipping it over, not long before it shunted Boomslang around the arena. Soon Boomslang is righted where it continued its attack against Facetious Goose and a for a while was in a pushing contest. In a shocking twist Boomslang's battery runs out and is soon counted out, this was proven to be very controversial. Winner: Facetious Goose Sumo Shin Botherer was aggressive on its first onslaught slamming into Banter Wolf who just flipped about ridiculously. Shin Botherer manages to get hold of the tricky Bnter Wolf and shove it towards the edge of the arena, humourously Banter Wolf flips itself out of danger and causes Shin Botherer to get stuck on the Flame pit and eventually counted out. Winner: Banter Wolf Watch Here Category:Series 2 Category:Heat